


Im Licht des Vollmondes

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Island - Freeform, M/M, Pferde, Vulkane, Werwölfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Harry muss verschwinden. Nicht freiwillig und hoffentlich nur für eine begrenzte Zeit. Und wenn man einen Menschen verschwinden lassen will, ohne ihm etwas anzutun, dann schickt man ihn doch am Besten an einen Ort, den Menschen normalerweise nicht betreten dürfen.
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Es war kalt.  
Es war verdammt kalt und sehr einsam.  
Der junge Mann, welcher gerade erst angekommen war, sah sich erstmal nur neugierig um, dann aber auch sehr misstrauisch. Denn gerade als er das kleine weiße Häuschen entdeckte, rollte ein einsamer, vertrockneter Busch an ihm vorbei. Das sprach schon Bände für die ganze Situation, dieser Ort war sozusagen das letzte Ende der Welt.  
Und dieses kleine, weiße Häuschen stand auf Lavagestein, grau und kalt, es gab noch ein paar Büsche, die sich mühsam an ein paar Felsen festhielt, ansonsten war da nichts... gar nichts. Nicht mal ein Insekt konnte der Besucher auf Anhieb entdecken, wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich bei dieser Kälte verkrochen, denn irgendetwas musste es ja geben.  
Und das Häuschen war auch mehr eine Hütte, nicht bequem, von allen Seiten konnte man hinein sehen und damit den Mann sofort entdecken, welcher darin saß. Dieser hatte ihn wohl schon entdeckt, denn der junge Mann spürte die durchdringenden Blicke des Herrn, in der Hütte.  
Er war jung, nur wenig älter als der Besucher selbst, und hatte wirres, blondes Haar. Und er hatte eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe, er wachte über etwas...  
Der Besucher trat nun näher ran und wurde sofort angeknurrt.  
„Ein Mensch“ knurrte der Wächter herum und fletschte dabei immer wieder die Zähne, seine goldenen Augen blitzten gefährlich auf:  
„Menschen sind hier nicht erlaubt, und das hat einen guten Grund. Es ist zu gefährlich, da drin kannst du schnell ein Happen für irgendwen werden.“  
Aus irgendeinem Grund schien der Wächter sehr nervös zu sein, eventuell war er noch nicht lange in diesem so wichtigen Job.  
„Ich dachte man wäre zivilisiert“ nickte der Besucher ernst.  
„Ist man auch, aber eben nicht alle. Doch das muss ich dir gar nicht erzählen, denn du wirst niemanden da drin je zu Gesicht bekommen.“  
„Ich glaube doch“ bestimmte der Besucher und holte einen Briefumschlag hervor, hielt sie dem Wächter hin. Er war wohl wirklich noch sehr jung, eventuell sogar noch in der Ausbildung und dann durfte man sich doch ein wenig fragen, wieso kein Ausbilder in der Nähe war, um das Ganze zu überwachen.  
Immerhin war das hier eine verdammt große und wichtige Aufgabe.  
Aber vielleicht irrte er sich auch und dieser Wächter hatte bisher einfach nur noch keinen Menschen getroffen.  
Etwas zögerlich öffnete er den Umschlag und las den Brief kurz, dabei ging ihm langsam der Mund auf und sein Blick wanderte zu dem jungen Mann, vor dem Wächterhäuschen.  
Dieser hob die Hand und schob sich etwas die Haare von der Stirn, so das die Narbe darunter zu sehen war.  
„Normalerweise dürfte nicht einmal Sie hier rein, oder sonst wer, nicht einmal dieser Zaubereiminister“ er wedelte kurz mit dem Brief:  
„Aber in diesem Fall...“ der junge Mann erhielt das Schreiben zurück und steckte es sorgfältig ein:  
„Besser ich rufe jemanden, der Sie in die Stadt begleitet.“  
„Ist das notwendig?“  
„Ja. Ich sagte doch, nicht alle hier sind so zivilisiert, wie Sie es von uns gehört haben.“  
„Ich kann mich eigentlich schon gut verteidigen und vielleicht Koordinaten...“  
„Apparieren ist nicht möglich, es liegt eine Sperre über dem ganzen Gebiet.“  
„Über allem?“  
„Ja. Sie ist uralt, wird nur einmal im Jahr überprüft. Wir Wächter kennen den Zauber darüber... oh man, ich darf erst seit einer Woche allein hier sitzen und dann gleich ein Mensch. Normalerweise haben wir hier kaum etwas zu tun...“  
„Ist die Ausbildung schwierig?“  
„Sie dauert sechs Jahre, zwei habe ich noch vor mir“ nickte der Wächter heftig:  
„Wir müssen alle Zauber zur Abwehr sämtlicher magischer Wesen lernen, zur Abwehr von Menschen, Vulkanausbrüchen und anderen Naturkatastrophen, wie man die Appariersperre überprüft... wir passen auf das hier alles auf. Es ist eine große Ehre ein Wächter zu sein. Meine Eltern sind verdammt stolz, als ich zur Ausbildung zugelassen wurde, haben sie das ganze Dorf zu einer Feier eingeladen. Drei Tage und drei Nächte haben wir gefeiert... ich war nie wieder danach so betrunken... Vielleicht... ja, du solltest erstmal zu einem Dorf gehen und dort um Hilfe bitten. Der dortige Rudelführer wird dich dann in die Stadt bringen, wo entschieden wird, was geschieht. Und wenn du klug bist, dann hast du dir für die Stadt den Rudelführer schon als Fürsprecher gesichert. Ansonsten könnte es schwer werden... Komm hier herüber.“  
Er winkte den Besucher an dem Häuschen vorbei und kaum überschritt dieser eine weiße, fast verblasste, Linie am Boden, veränderte sich die Umgebung fast vollkommen. Wälder erschienen vor seinen Augen, überall wuchs etwas Gras, ja, das Lavagestein war noch da, aber eben auch mehr Grün und... Natur. All dies war für die verborgen, welche die Grenze nicht überqueren durften.  
Und sehr wahrscheinlich auch für alle Muggel, die zwar ungehindert weitergehen durften, aber dann nur auf unwirtliche Felsen und Einöde trafen.  
In diese Gegend wollten sicher allein deswegen nur ein paar Wanderer, ansonsten war Island in der Mitte der Insel fast gar nicht bewohnt.  
„Das ist... überraschend“ stellte er fest, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht.  
„Das ist auch ein uralter Zauber, aber den benutzen die Menschen auch. Eine abgewandelte Version liegt zum Beispiel auf Hogwarts“ nickte der Wächter und holte eine kleine, plüschige Krähe hervor:  
„Ich werde sie zu einem Dorf schicken und...“  
„Ich schaffe das wirklich allein“ hielt der junge Mann ihn auf:  
„Zeigen Sie mir einfach den Weg, ich kann mich zur Not genügend verteidigen.“  
„Also gut, auf Ihre eigene Verantwortung“ der Wächter steckte die Krähe wieder weg, gab ihr ein Stück Trockenfleisch:  
„Das nächste Dorf ist auch im Grunde nicht weit, gehen Sie drei Kilometer immer nach Norden, von hier gerade aus. Dann sehen Sie schon das erste Haus, das größte gehört dem Rudelführer, wenn sie vorher niemanden treffen, dann einfach dort anklopfen. Bleiben Sie immer auf dieser Strecke, dann laufen Sie auch nicht den Unzivilisierten in die Arme. Die sind uns gegenüber harmlos, aber wir sind auch keine Beute, ein Mensch eventuell schon.“  
„Wie unzivilisiert sind sie?“  
„Sie hausen in Höhlen, kleiden sich in dreckige Felle und essen ihr Fleisch maximal über dem Lagerfeuer gegrillt, meistens aber roh... Wahrscheinlich werden Sie nie einen von denen treffen, wenn Sie sich an die Regeln hier halten“ er atmete tief durch und nickte Harry James Potter ernst zu:  
„Willkommen in der Kolonie der Werwölfe, ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Ich glaube ich habe mich verlaufen“ Harry stand auf einer recht großen Wiese, umgeben von Wald und Felsen, und das war auch alles was er in den zwei Stunden, die er schon durch die Kolonie lief, gesehen hatte.  
Wald, Felsen und Wiese.  
Und heiße Quellen, die sah er auch öfters, Geysire und dampfende Teiche, nun stand er neben einem, aus dem es zum ersten mal nicht heraus brodelte. Und das Wasser wirkte auch sehr klar.  
Zwei Stunden, und der Wächter hatte von drei Kilometer gesprochen, dafür brauchte Harry doch normalerweise nicht zwei Stunden... er hatte sich eindeutig verlaufen.  
Seufzend hockte er sich neben den Teich, hätte er doch auf den Mann gehört und auf eine Begleitung gewartet, stattdessen aber musste er wohl bald sein Zelt aufstellen.  
Das hatten sie ihm in Schottland mitgegeben, für den Notfall...  
„Ich bin so ein Idiot“ seufzte er und füllte seine Hand mit dem kühlen Wasser.  
„Das bist du tatsächlich, wenn du davon trinkst“ ertönte eine männliche, dunkle Stimme und der junge Mann erschrak, viel dabei nach Hinten und sah sich, im Gras sitzend verwirrt um.  
Ein Mann trat an ihn heran, er war groß und hatte langes, blondes Haar, welches er nach hinten gebunden trug. Er war in Leder und einen Wollumhang gekleidet, seine Augen waren tiefgolden und an seiner rechten Hand fehlten drei Finger. Eigentlich sah es auch so aus, als würden die restlichen zwei nicht mehr sonderlich zu gebrauchen sein, denn die Hand wirkte sehr verknorpelt.  
Ein Stumpf mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, aber nichts was irgendwie abstoßend aussehen könnte.  
„Hier ist überall Schwefel im Wasser, auch wenn man ihn nicht riecht, oder irgendwelche Bakterien, die von den Vulkanen kommen. Alles sehr unangenehm für Magen und Darm, du hättest wahrscheinlich sehr schnell Durchfall bekommen“ er hielt Harry die linke Hand hin, woraufhin sich der junge Mann aufhelfen ließ:  
„Ein Mensch. Wie kommst du hier rein?“  
„Ich habe eine... Genehmigung.“  
„Anders kann es auch nicht sein, die Wächter sind sehr gewissenhaft in ihrer Arbeit. Hier war seit Jahrhunderten kein Mensch mehr... wo wolltest du hin?“  
„In das Dorf, drei Kilometer vom Wächterhaus entfernt.“  
„Dann bist du knapp daran vorbei gelaufen. Der Wächter hätte dir jemanden rufen sollen. Wahrscheinlich war es wieder Ethan, der kann Menschen nicht ausstehen.“  
Harry wollte erst etwas dagegen sagen, aber er wollte auch nicht als Idiot dastehen, deswegen fragte er lieber wieso Ethan die Menschen nicht ausstehen konnte.  
„Er stammt aus Indien, da werden in manchen Gebieten Werwölfe noch gefoltert, um ihnen den „bösen Geist“ auszutreiben. Er heißt auch gar nicht Ethan, aber kein Isländer kann einen indischen Namen fehlerfrei aussprechen...“  
„Es war kein Inder, es war ein Auszubildender.“  
„Also Jack“ schmunzelte der große Werwolf:  
„Ich bin Nathan, ich lebe in der Stadt, aber gehöre zum Rudel in dem Dorf, in das du wolltest. Ich kann dich begleiten, wenn du möchtest.“  
„Ich habe ansonsten nur mein Zelt als Alternative.“  
„Und das solltest du nicht aufschlagen, besonders nicht hier. Nachts gehen die Höhlenwölfe auf die Jagd und ein Kilometer von hier, lebt eine recht große Familie. Wo ist dein Gepäck?“  
„Klein gezaubert in der Hosentasche.“  
„Gut, dann gehen wir“ Nathan deutete auf den Weg zurück und schon wenig später waren sie in der isländischen Wildnis gemeinsam unterwegs:  
„Darf ich deine Genehmigung sehen?“  
„Besser nicht“ murmelte Harry leise, und merkte dabei, dass er sich nicht vorgestellt hatte:  
„Mein Name ist Harry, Harry Potter.“  
Nathan blieb stehen und strich mit seiner kaputten Hand etwas von Harrys Haar zur Seite, so das er die Narbe sehen konnte. Harry nahm deswegen an, das Nathan eigentlich Rechtshänder war, gezwungenermaßen aber das meiste mit der linken Hand tun musste.  
„Ich bin es wirklich“ seufzte der junge Mann.  
„Ich hatte dich mir irgendwie größer vorgestellt, und kräftiger. Aber als ich siebzehn Jahre alt war, sah ich auch nicht anders aus.“  
„Ich musste nur gut zaubern, um Voldemort zu töten“ nickte Harry, leicht gequält lächelnd, die Schlacht war gerade einmal ein Monat her.  
„Bist du hier, weil sie etwas an dir nicht geheilt bekommen? Sollst du gebissen werden?“  
„Nein... ich muss nur... eine Zeit von der Bildfläche verschwinden“ nun holte er doch den Brief hervor und gab ihn Nathan, im Grunde stand da nichts schlimmes drin, nur die Bitte Harry eine Weile aufzunehmen. Und eben der Grund dafür.  
Nathan las den Brief sehr gründlich durch, rieb sich dabei immer wieder über die Stirn, und gab dann dem Helden sein Schreiben zurück.  
„Das ist sehr ernst“ stellte er fest:  
„Aber tatsächlich ist hier der beste Ort, um dich verschwinden zu lassen und auch um dich zu schützen. Es gibt einige Geschichten darüber, was die Wächter mit einem machen, der mit Gewalt hier rein will... und sie sind alle nicht sehr schön. Ich bringe dich gleich zum Rudelführer, er wird entweder eine Unterkunft für dich haben, oder dich mir mit in die Stadt mitgeben. Dann finden wir dort etwas für dich.“  
„Ist diese Stadt sehr groß“ fragte Harry neugierig, während sie weitergingen und er sich fast schon sicher, in der Nähe des großen Werwolfs, fühlte. Und irgendwie vertraute er diesem vollkommen, allein auch die Autorität, die er ausstrahlte... etwas was er bisher nur bei Lucius Malfoy fand.  
Nach der Schlacht, in diesen wenigen Wochen, hatte sich viel geändert. Harry fand zum Beispiel auch heraus, dass nicht nur Severus Snape Spion für die gute Seite war, sondern auch die Familie Malfoy. Lucius versorgte teilweise sogar das Ministerium mit Informationen über Voldemort, und das war verdammt gefährlich gewesen... denn nicht alle dort waren so loyal wie sie immer taten.  
Draco wurde sogar Todesser, um die Tarnung seines Vaters, und seines Patenonkels, nicht auffliegen zu lassen... Harry hatte sich mit ihnen versöhnt und auch die letzte Woche im Malfoy Manor verbracht.  
Und dort immer wieder wütenden Briefe von den Weasleys empfangen, die meinten er habe sich mit dem Feind verbündet. Aber das war nicht der Grund, wieso er förmlich in die Kolonie floh.  
„Ziemlich“ überlegte Nathan ernsthaft und legte sich dabei einen seiner restlichen, rechten Finger auf die Lippen:  
„Jedenfalls größer als das Dorf. Aber die Häuser sind auch enger an einander gebaut... du frierst doch hoffentlich nicht, oder?“ Ein wenig kühler Wind kam auf und schon trug Harry den dicken Wollumhang des Werwolfs, und fror tatsächlich nicht mehr.  
„Es ist Herbst, das bedeutet auf Island, dass der Winter schon fast da ist. Ich hoffe du hast Winterklamotten mitgebracht.“  
„Nur das Nötigste, man sagte mir, ich kann hier gut einiges kaufen. Und das wäre auch klüger, weil die Kleidung hier dem Klima angepasster ist.“  
„Hast du Geld mitgebracht?“  
Harry zögerte und schwieg dann, er war mit Nathan allein unterwegs, am Ende lag er im Dreck und der Werwolf floh mit seinem Geld.  
Und genau diese Gedanken schien Nathan zu erraten, weswegen er fröhlich auflachte.  
„Hast du Angst, ich bestehle dich? Ich habe einen der besten Jobs hier in der Kolonie und habe es deswegen nicht nötig. Ich frage nur, falls du noch etwas brauchst. Ich weiß ja nicht wie reich, oder arm, du bist.“  
„Ich habe genügend dabei... auch um eventuell eine Wohnung zu mieten. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich hier bleiben muss, aber länger als einen Monat wird es sicher dauern und solange will ich nicht in einem Gasthaus...“  
„Es gibt nur in der Stadt Gasthäuser“ wehrte Nathan ab:  
„Und die vergeben keine Zimmer. Es gibt auch keine Wohnungen zu vermieten, entweder man besitzt als Single ein Haus und holt sich eine Familie hinein, oder man gibt das Heim über Generationen weiter. Wir haben ja auch eigentlich keine Gäste in der Kolonie.“  
„Und was ist wenn ein neuer Werwolf hierher kommt, und erstmal nichts hat?“  
„Dann kommt er bei einem Rudelführer, Bürgermeister oder anderem Werwolf unter. Und das wird dir auch passieren... was machen wir nur an Vollmond mit dir. Eventuell musst du dich irgendwo an Vollmond einsperren... und an Halloween den ganzen Tag.“  
„Wieso dann den ganzen Tag?“  
„Weil wir an Halloween vierundzwanzig Stunden im Fell sind. Das ist, weil an diesem Tag der erste Werwolf erschaffen wurde. Selbst wenn Neumond ist, verwandeln wir uns an diesem Tag. Beziehungsweise in der Nacht, von Null Uhr am 31ten Oktober, bis zur kommenden Mitternacht. Aber bis dahin sind es ja auch noch drei Wochen, und schon heute werden wir sicher eine feste Unterkunft für dich finden. Siehst du, da ist das Dorf schon.“ Sie waren leicht von dem Weg abgewichen, den Harry genommen hatte, und nun sah er tatsächlich das erste Dach in der Ferne.  
Und je näher er kam, umso mehr konnte er erkennen. Die Häuser waren aus Holz und Stein, rund und eigentlich recht klein, nur zwei waren etwas größer. Es gab auch Geschäfte, einen Bäcker, einen Metzger, aber insgesamt sah Harry am Ende nur zwanzig Wohnhäuser.  
„Hat das Dorf einen Namen“ fragte der junge Held neugierig:  
„Oder die Stadt?“  
„Nein... man sagt, man geht in die Stadt, oder in das Dorf an der Küste, in das Dorf mit der Schule, oder eben in das Dorf hier. Egal was man sagt, man weiß eigentlich immer was gemeint ist. Man sagt auch oft, es ist das Dorf des entsprechenden Bürgermeisters, denn die sind es meist auf Lebenszeit.“  
„Ist der Bürgermeister nicht der Rudelführer?“  
„Nein, das wäre zu mühsam, es ist ja nicht einfach ein Rudelführer zu sein, man ist förmlich vierundzwanzig Stunden, die ganze Woche, für seine Wölfchen da. Aber oft sind die Bürgermeister der Stellvertreter des Rudelführers. So ist es auch hier der Fall. Es ist das größte Rudel der Kolonie, deswegen gibt es auch noch einen stellvertretenden Stellvertreter.“  
„Wo bist du in der Rangfolge?“  
„Nirgends. Ich gelte als behindert, man kämpft nur mit mir, wenn ich angreife und ich bin nicht dumm. Ich liege an Vollmond lieber in der Höhle, mit den anderen Behinderten, und lasse mir mein Fleisch servieren.“  
„Aber du könntest doch sicher jemanden besiegen, trotz der Hand.“  
„Natürlich, ich bin groß und stark, und...“ Nathan fing an sich aufzuplustern.  
„Und faul“ ertönte die Stimme einer Frau, sie hatten mittlerweile den Rand des Dorfes erreicht und Harry fielen schon einige Werwölfe auf. Sie trugen nicht alle Felle, Wolle oder Leder, einige auch Brokat und Leinen, aber besonders die Männer waren alle sehr muskulös.  
Es wirkte fast schon, als wäre es ein Dorf voller Wikinger.  
Und dann war da diese Frau, welche auf sie zukam. Sie war vom Gesicht her vielleicht siebzig Jahre alt, hatte langes weißes Haar und war sehr schlank, fast schon zu dünn. Sie trug einen hautengen schwarzen Lederanzug, so das Harry ihre sehnigen Arme und Beine sehen konnte, das waren die Muskeln eines Läufers, und darüber einen schwarzen Ledermantel.  
„Was ist das für ein Mensch“ nickte sie Nathan auffordernd zu und schnupperte dabei immer wieder:  
„Und wie kommt er in die Kolonie?“  
„Er wurde hinein gelassen, ich hab ihn eben am nördlichen Wald getroffen, er wollte gerade Wasser aus einem Teich trinken. Und eigentlich hat man ihn auch hierher geschickt, er ist nur am Dorf vorbei gelaufen.“  
„Gut das du ihn gefunden hast. Er wurde hinein gelassen“ sie war noch sehr misstrauisch, so das Harry ihr auch seinen Brief gab, den sie sehr interessiert las:  
„Harry Potter... Ich hab dich mir irgendwie größer und kräftiger vorgestellt“ sie lächelte nun sanft:  
„Ich bin Elisabeth, die Bürgermeisterin hier. Wir können dich sicher unterbringen, aber für Vollmond und Halloween müssen wir uns noch etwas überlegen. Ein hungriger Werwolf kann auch schon mal eine Tür zerstören, um an seine Beute zu kommen.“ Sie wirkte einige Momente sehr nachdenklich, dann aber erhellte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck schnell.  
„Wir bringen dich erstmal bei unserem Rudelführer unter“ freute sie sich dann:  
„Fenrir wird dich gerne aufnehmen. Er mag ja die Menschen und hat auch bei der Schlacht mitgekämpft.“  
„Fenrir...“ sofort kam Harry ein Werwolf in den Sinn, der genauso hieß, und dem er eigentlich nicht begegnen wollte. Auch wenn er meinte gesehen zu haben, wie eben dieser Werwolf einige Todesser mit bloßen Händen in die Hölle schickte.  
„Ja, Fenrir Greyback“ nickte Nathan lächelnd, und erntete dafür ein lautes, entsetztes Kreischen.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry war kalkweiß geworden, etwas was Nathan und Elisabeth nicht zu stören schien, nein, ersterer ging sogar zu dem größten Haus, um Fenrir Greyback zu holen. Rudelführer! Das bedeutete, alle Werwölfe dieses Dorfes hörten auf ihn. Er musste ihnen nur befehlen, den armen Helden zu jagen, und dann zu futtern, und schon war es um Harry geschehen.  
Die Kolonie war eine verdammt miese Idee gewesen, was dachten sich die Malfoys nur dabei, ihn an diesen Ort zu schicken?  
„Wieso hast du Angst“ fragte die Bürgermeisterin neugierig:  
„Fenrir ist der harmloseste und ruhigste Werwolf, den wir alle je kennengelernt haben... na ja, neben Valdor vielleicht“ sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen:  
„Aber Fenrir ist wirklich harmlos, außer natürlich man ärgert ihn. Die meisten Gerüchte, die du gehört hast und wahrscheinlich hast du deswegen auch gekreischt, wurden von Voldemort gestreut. Er wollte die Angst vor dem alten Wolf schüren und tatsächlich haben die meisten Menschen irgendwann mehr Angst vor ihm gehabt, als vor Voldemort selbst.“  
Nathan kam wieder aus dem Haus raus, ihm folgte ein Werwolf, der genauso groß und muskulös war. Aber sein Haar zeigte sich dunkelgrau und wesentlich länger, die Augen wirkten wie Bernstein und in seinem Gesicht verbarg ein Drei-Tage-Bart eher schlecht als recht ein paar Narben. Das war er, der gefürchtetste Werwolf aller Zeiten und mindestens der gesamten magischen Nation. Dabei sah er irgendwie harmlos aus, liebenswert und vor allem nicht bedrohlich... nachdenklich brummte er Harry erstmal nur an.  
„Nathan meinte du musst eine Zeitlang verschwinden“ fragte er und der junge Mann hielt ihm leicht zitternd den Brief hin, den Fenrir dann auch las:  
„Sieht wirklich ernst aus. Aber du könntest doch mit diesen Gestalten rein theoretisch auch das machen, was du mit Voldemort gemacht hast.“  
„Voldemort war... er hat sich nie angeschlichen, er kam nie aus dem Hinterhalt. Er hat sich mir immer angekündigt, vielleicht nicht mit Worten, aber ich wusste immer sofort wenn er in meiner Nähe war. Und da ist noch etwas...“  
„Was?“  
„Ich kann mich derzeit nicht mehr so ganz frei bewegen, wie es früher der Fall war. Wenn ich allein die Winkelgasse betrete, werde ich sofort mit einem Haufen Fans und der Presse konfrontiert. Minister sind sogar zum Malfoy Manor gekommen, um mit mir in irgendeiner Weise zu sprechen... etwas zu fordern, oder vorzuschlagen. Statuen, Gedenkplaketten... ich war letzte Woche nur im Manor, weil ich nirgends sonst meine Ruhe hatte. Erst hat Lucius die Minister zugelassen, aber nach nur zwei Tagen wurden sie so viele, dass die Hauselfen sie vor der Tür abwehren mussten. Sie denken, jetzt wo ich sie von einem Problem befreit habe, kann ich auch ihre anderen alle lösen. Dieses Verschwinden dient auch dem, dass sich alles etwas beruhigt.“  
Fenrir musterte Harry einmal von Oben bis Unten, etwas was den jungen Helden wieder blass werden ließ. Hoffentlich stimmten die Gerüchte alle wirklich nicht, er wollte definitiv nicht bei einem Werwolf auf dem Teller landen.  
„Du könntest ihn aufnehmen“ schlug Elisabeth vor, woraufhin sich Fenrir durch das Haar strich:  
„Nur was wir an Vollmond und Halloween mit ihm machen, weiß ich noch nicht.“  
„Dann kommt er zu Valdor auf die Farm“ bestimmte Fenrir sofort:  
„Valdor verlässt ja die Farm für die Zeit der Verwandlung. Der Junge kann dann dort schlafen und an Halloween auch die Pferde füttern. Das wird Valdor gefallen.“  
„Eine Pferdefarm“ staunte Harry.  
„Isländer. Wir nutzen sie als Fleisch-, Leder- und Milchlieferanten, alte Wölfe und Kinder reiten zudem auf ihnen. Das wäre vielleicht auch was für dich, wenn du dann mit uns Werwölfen mithalten willst, oder musst“ verkündete Nathan:  
„Ich muss jetzt zurück in die Stadt, eigentlich war ich ja nur da oben, um nach den Bäumen zu sehen. Ich muss wahrscheinlich demnächst ein paar Holzfäller schicken, der Pilzbefall ist zu stark. Besuch mich mal in der Stadt, da kaufen wir zusammen dann auch Winterklamotten für dich.“  
Er streichelte Harry kurz über das Haar und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Westen, der junge Mann sah ihm für einige Momente nach und wandte sich dann an Fenrir und Elisabeth.  
„Ist er für die Wälder zuständig“ fragte er neugierig.  
„Er ist für die Kolonie zuständig“ nickte Elisabeth lächelnd:  
„Nathan ist unser oberster Wolf. Das ist so etwas wie ein König, er lebt in der Stadt in einem... sagen wir... Palast. Jedenfalls nennen wir es so.“  
„König“ Harry klappte der Mund auf, kein Wunder das Nathan so autoritär auf ihn wirkte und es erklärte auch, wieso er im Rudel keinen Rang wollte... die Arbeit als oberster Wolf war sicherlich kein Zuckerschlecken.  
„Ja, aber jeder kann oberster Wolf werden“ brummte Fenrir:  
„Ich war es vor ihm. Muss nur im Kampf besiegt werden, dann ist man schon abgesetzt.“  
„Er hat dich besiegt“ quietschte Harry, eventuell hatte er Nathan nicht nur richtig eingeschätzt, sondern auch unterschätzt.  
„Ich habe ihn gewinnen lassen, bin langsam zu alt für den Job und zudem war ich damals hier auch schon Rudelführer“ knurrte Fenrir sofort:  
„Der einzige Werwolf, der mich in dieser verdammten Kolonie besiegen kann, ist Elisabeth. Und jetzt komm mit, wo hast du dein Gepäck?“  
Harry griff in seine Hosentasche und nur wenige Momente später hatte er einen Koffer, einen Rucksack und ein Zelt vergrößert.  
„Für was das Zelt“ wollte Elisabeth neugierig wissen. Und das sie Fenrir den Rang nicht streitig machen wollte, obwohl sie es ja angeblich konnte, lag auch auf der Hand... sie war Bürgermeisterin und wollte sich nicht noch mehr belasten.  
Rang und Rangfolge waren wichtig, aber für die Werwölfe nicht alles, sie dachten auch daran was sie sich zumuten konnten und was nicht.  
„Für den Notfall.“  
„Du wirst es nicht brauchen. Ich nehme es als Miete.“  
„Miete, für was? Ich ziehe bei Fenrir ein, wenn dann müsste ich es ihm geben.“  
„Aber es ist mein Dorf“ strahlte die Werwölfin fröhlich und wirkte dabei gleich zwanzig Jahre jünger, und genau so glücklich zog sie dann auch mit ihrer Beute ab.  
„Sie zeltet an Halloween mit all denen, die sie je gebissen hat, und kann es dann gut gebrauchen. Sind ja nicht wenige. Und auch wenn man verwandelt ist... es könnte regnen oder schneien und dann ist ein Schutz sehr gut zu gebrauchen“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich, nahm dann das Gepäck und trug es seinem Haus entgegen, Harry folgte ihm zögerlich.  
Das Zelt war ihm eigentlich egal, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich noch nicht so richtig wohl in seiner Situation.  
Vielleicht war er doch als Braten für den Rudelführer gedacht... aber andererseits, hat Lucius eventuell sogar gewusst, dass Fenrir Greyback in der Kolonie lebte?  
„Kennst du Lucius Malfoy“ fragte er vorsichtig, woraufhin Fenrir für einen Moment stehen blieb.  
„Bin Dracos Pate, mit dem alten Snape zusammen“ nickte er dann und öffnete seine Haustür, trat ein:  
„Narcissa ist schon seit unserer Schulzeit meine beste Freundin. Eigentlich sollten wir auch heiraten, hätte nichts dagegen gehabt und es war so von den Familien arrangiert gewesen. Aber dann wurde ich im verbotenen Wald gebissen und damit zur Schande für sämtliche reinblütige Familien. Aber nicht für Narcissa. Zwar hat sie sich irgendwann doch noch in Lucius verliebt, aber ich war ihr auch weiterhin sehr wichtig. Hat gesagt, wenn ich nicht auch Dracos Pate werde, dann lässt sie sich scheiden. Hab schon gehofft, ich könnte mit ihr durchbrennen, aber Lucius ist nicht dumm, er hat zugesagt und irgendwann wurden wir auch Freunde. Mittlerweile muss er auch keine Angst mehr haben, dass ich noch mit seiner Frau durchbrennen will. Für solche Aktionen wären wir Beide mittlerweile zu alt.“  
Harry war ihm langsam ins Haus gefolgt, die gesamte Einrichtung bestand aus Holz, außer dem Ofen, dem Kamin und dem Esstisch, diese Dinge waren aus Stein und Eisen. Beim Ofen und Kamin konnte Harry das verstehen, aber wieso gerade der Esstisch aus Stein war... wobei er wirklich sehr schön aussah. Eventuell war genau das der Grund, oder irgendwelche Kerzen an Tagen wie Weihnachten.  
Vor dem Kamin lag das große Fell eines Grizzlybären, mit Kopf, an einer Wand in der Küche hing ein Wildschweinkopf.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Fenrir diese Tiere selbst erlegt, auch wenn Harry bezweifelte das es auf Island Grizzlys gab.  
Der Pate von Draco... das erwähnte dieser gar nicht, außer das er tatsächlich noch einen zweiten Paten hatte und oft die Sommerferien mit ihm verbrachte.  
„Draco erzählte... von den Sommerferien. Er sagte nicht, wer sein zweiter Pate ist, aber er meinte dieser wäre der bessere... Babysitter. Was bei einem Paten wie Snape nicht verwunderlich ist, glaube ich.“  
„Ich hab noch das alte Herrenhaus meiner Familie, in Irland“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich und zeigte Harry dann ein einfaches Gästezimmer:  
„Und an Vollmond hatte ich dann auch immer jemanden, der mir den Bauch krault.“  
Harry quietschte erschrocken auf.  
„Hast du Angst? Draco sieht doch gar nicht aufgefressen aus“ Fenrir grinste frech, wurde dann aber auch wieder ernst:  
„In der Regel wissen Werwölfe auch nach der Verwandlung wer sie sind und wer ihnen gegenüber steht. Aber im Rudel kann einem schon mal der Instinkt durchgehen, deswegen kommst du während der Verwandlungszeit auf die Farm. Wenn ich mit Draco alleine war, dann gab es kein Rudel, da waren nur er und ich. Er mag es mir das Fell zu kraulen, und früher auch auf mir zu reiten. Da haben wir ordentlich im Wald gespielt und gejagt. Ist dein Zimmer okay, ansonsten besorgen wir dir noch ein paar Sachen.“  
Der junge Mann sah sich kurz um, es gab ein Bett, einen Schreibtisch und einen Kleiderschrank, das reichte vollkommen.  
„Es ist sehr... gemütlich, danke. Ich würde gerne Lucius schreiben, dass ich gut angekommen bin“ murmelte er leise.  
„Das kannst du Morgen machen, ich besorge dir dafür eine Krähe, die die Strecke auch schafft. Richte dich erstmal ein und dann stelle ich dir ein paar Wölfe vor. Man sollte schon wissen, dass jetzt hier ein Mensch lebt und der nicht auf den Teller gehört. Außerdem können dich so mehr Leute schützen, wenn der Hunger zu groß ist, kommen die Höhlenbewohner auch schon mal in ein Dorf und gucken was es zu erlegen gibt. Sicher hat man dir schon von ihnen erzählt. Hast du Hunger?“  
Harry nickte nur und warf dann sein Gepäck auf das Bett. Das war also nun sein Heim, auf unbestimmte Zeit erstmal, denn er konnte erst zurück, wenn alle Probleme ohne ihn gelöst wurden.  
„Ich mache dir was ordentliches“ bestimmte Fenrir und verließ das Zimmer geschäftig, und kaum war er in der Küche, atmete Harry einmal tief durch. Wohl fühlte er sich immer noch nicht, aber das änderte sich bestimmt bald... hoffentlich.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry James Potter saß vor einem Teller mit Fleisch.  
Fleisch und Soße.  
Noch hatte er nicht erfahren um was für ein Fleisch es sich handelte, aber irgendwie war er, trotz der großen Portion, der Meinung, ihm fehlte etwas.  
Kartoffeln zum Beispiel, oder Nudeln... Reis... Knödel? Ja, Knödel wären toll gewesen, aber anscheinend konnte Fenrir nur Fleisch und Soße kochen.  
„Wieso isst du nicht“ brummte dieser neugierig, als er sich mit seinem Teller an den Esstisch setzte.  
„Was für ein Fleisch ist das“ fragte Harry, er wies lieber nicht darauf hin, dass er es nicht gewohnt war nur Fleisch und Soße zu essen. Zukünftig musste er wohl selbst dafür sorgen, eine Beilage zu haben, oder das Essen so hinnehmen wie es war.  
„Pferd. War schon länger nicht mehr auf der Jagd, sonst gäbe es Wildschwein, Reh, oder Fasan. Die Kolonie ist Jahrhunderte alt, es gab sie schon, da stand Hogwarts noch nicht mal. Und irgendwann haben die alten Wölfe angefangen Tiere hier auszusetzen, um Beute zu haben. Und die haben sich nicht nur vermehrt, sondern auch andere essbare Tiere angelockt. Wir sind die einzigen Jäger in der Kolonie, und wir halten nicht nur Pferde, sondern auch Schafe.“  
„Also sind hier die Wälder voller Wild?“  
„So ist es. Und das bringt viel Spaß, und gutes Fleisch, an Vollmond. Aber auch wenn wir nicht im Fell stecken, können wir jederzeit auf die Jagd gehen. Natürlich nur für den Eigenbedarf, verkaufen dürfen nur die Metzger. Und die verkaufen nur Pferd und Schaf, oder was importiert wurde. Man kann ihnen aber jederzeit ein Tier bringen und es für zehn Galleonen zerlegen lassen. Elisabeth zum Beispiel, die braucht nur zehn Minuten um hier ein Wildschwein aus dem Wald zu holen und isst drei Tage dran.“  
„Sie ist allgemein sehr schnell, oder“ stellte Harry sofort fest und biss dann in sein Fleisch, es war wirklich lecker und saftig, da konnte er ruhig mal auf Knödel verzichten:  
„Und deswegen könnte sie dich auch besiegen.“  
„Ja, sie ist flink, schnell und fast schon glitschig wie ein Aal. Bevor ich sie auch nur zu packen bekomme, bin ich schon außer Atem. Und das nutzt sie nicht nur bei mir, ansonsten wäre sie aber auch nie meine Stellvertreterin geworden. Elisabeth stammt aus Kanada und lebt schon seit fünfzig Jahren, ungefähr, in der Kolonie. Sie ist schneeweiß und ein wenig anders gebaut, als der europäische Werwolf, und das gibt sie auch an die weiter, die sie beißt“ Fenrir wischte sich den Mund mit dem Ärmel ab und dachte einen Moment nach:  
„Wenn ein Kind geboren wird, dann ist es erstmal ein Mensch mit Werwolfsgenen. Es gibt einen Welpenschutz, der hält bis zum fünften Lebensjahr, danach wird es schwierig und das Kind könnte auch für die Eltern zur Beute werden. Immerhin ist es so groß wie ein junges Wildschwein und damit passend für eine gute Mahlzeit an Vollmond. Deswegen lässt man es beißen, entweder von Mutter oder Vater, oder man zahlt gut um einen ranghohen Wolf, mit guten Genen, zu bekommen. Elisabeth kann sich ihre „Welpen“ jedes Jahr aussuchen, sie nimmt meistens Mädchen und lässt sich gut bezahlen. Ich habe damals für den Biss meiner Tochter zwanzigtausend Galleonen bezahlt.“  
„Du hast eine Tochter“ staunte Harry nun, mit offenem Mund, dabei lief ihm etwas Soße aus dem Mundwinkel und das sah nicht sonderlich hübsch aus. Fenrir schnaubte nur amüsiert darüber und reichte dem Helden eine Serviette.  
„Ich bin ein alter Wolf und der Damenwelt nicht abgeneigt. Ich hatte mit der Mutter zwar keine Beziehung, aber ich stehe zu meiner Tochter und habe Elisabeth gerne bezahlt. Rowanne unterrichtet an der Kolonieschule Werwolfskunde. Sie ist in ihrem Rudel Stellvertreterin und macht nicht nur mich sehr stolz. Vielleicht lernst du sie zu Halloween kennen, wenn sie mit Elisabeth und den anderen zelten geht.“  
„Aber du hast jetzt keine Frau.“  
„Es ist schwierig in meinem Alter noch jemanden zu finden, viele sind gebunden, Werwölfe lieben es eine große Familie zu haben. Ich kenne auch nur drei weitere Singles in der ganzen Kolonie Elisabeth, Valdor und Nathan. Sicher gibt es noch einige, aber die Kolonie ist auch von der Fläche her sehr groß. Elisabeth und Valdor sind verwitwet, Nathan ist zu...“  
„Zu was?“  
„Schwul“ zuckte Fenrir mit den Schultern:  
„Er will, wenn überhaupt, so etwas wie dich, klein, jung und schlank. Die meisten Homosexuellen sind damit zufrieden was hier so für sie rum läuft, aber einige haben eben auch speziellere Vorlieben“ Harry wurde langsam etwas rot im Gesicht:  
„Wir sind hier auf Island, die Hälfte aller Werwölfe stammt von den Wikingern ab, und die andere Hälfte hat sich mit wem zusammen getan, der von den Wikingern abstammt. Nathan stammt aus Norwegen, er kam als voll ausgebildeter Architekt in die Kolonie, hat ein paar Häuser in die Landschaft gestellt und mich dann als oberster Wolf abgelöst. Er hatte in Norwegen auch schon eine Beziehung, und da sind sie nicht alle groß und muskulös.  
Nathan und ich sind schnell Freunde geworden und im Rudel hat er sich, trotz der Hand, schnell integriert. Sah dann, dass ich zu alt für den Job, als oberster Wolf, bin und hab mich mit ihm abgesprochen. Er könnte sich einen Rang im Rudel sicher schnell erkämpfen, aber er ist nicht dumm, er ist ja sozusagen der Rudelführer für alle Werwölfe in der Kolonie. Sie können immer zu ihm kommen, wenn sie ein Problem haben, aber in der Regel geht man zuerst zum Rudelführer, oder Stellvertreter, und wenn der keine Lösung weiß, dann geht man zu Nathan.“  
„Deswegen hat er sich die Bäume selbst angesehen und nicht jemanden geschickt.“  
„Wahrscheinlich war vorher jemand da und meinte zu ihm, er solle sich das mal persönlich ansehen. Aber er macht auch gerne alles sofort selbst, deswegen hat ihn auch in den letzten Jahren niemand herausgefordert... er ist beliebt und macht seinen Job sehr gut.“  
„Fenrir“ ein aufgeregter Werwolf stürmte zu ihnen in die Küche, er sah zerzaust aus und war voller Entsetzen:  
„Michael wieder.“  
„Idiot“ knurrte der alte Wolf und stand auf, folgte dem entsetzten Mann, und Harry zögerte nicht lange, lief ihnen eilig nach. Das wollte er sich ansehen, wie ein Rudelführer arbeitete, wie ein Problem in der Kolonie gelöst wurde... sie liefen zu einem Haus, welches ein wenig höher als die anderen war, aber trotzdem genauso klein. Es gab etliche Fenster und vor der Haustür lagen schwarze Federn... Krähenfedern.  
In dem Haus hörte man es rumpeln, eine Stimme beschimpfte jemanden als elendes Vieh, und schon war Fenrir drin bei ihm.  
Nun rumpelte es erst recht, während der entsetzte Werwolf Harry beschnupperte.  
„Du bist ein Mensch“ staunte er.  
„Ja, aber ich darf hier sein und lebe erstmal bei Fenrir“ murmelte der junge Mann:  
„Was ist da drin los?“  
„Die Eltern von Michael haben lange Zeit Krähen gezüchtet, vor einem halben Jahr starben sie und er kommt mit den Tieren nicht klar. Deswegen hat Fenrir ihm verboten die Zucht weiter zu führen, aber es sind eben noch ein paar Krähen da und sie tanzen ihm auf der Nase herum... was ihn regelmäßig zum Ausrasten bringt. Drei Tiere hat er in seiner Wut auch schon getötet... ausgebildete Postkrähen, die wir in der Kolonie sehr nötig haben. Niemand appariert hier, es gibt kein Flohnetzwerk, oder ähnliches, entweder man läuft, reitet, oder schickt eine Krähe. Ich bin übrigens Jan, ich arbeite bei Mike in der Metzgerei, ein guter Job mit viel gratis Fleisch.“  
„Harry“ stellte der junge Mann sich lächelnd vor und drückte Jan kurz die Hand, sah dann wieder zum Haus:  
„Mir tun die Tiere leid. Wieso hat sie noch kein anderer aufgenommen? Dann wäre das Problem doch gelöst.“  
„Weil wir uns alle nicht mit Krähen auskennen, und meist auch keine Zeit haben. Ich bin manchmal zehn Stunden in der Metzgerei. Besonders nach Vollmond, wo sie alle mit Beute ankommen, Fleisch welches sie nicht gleich roh gefuttert haben. Im Fell erlegt es sich einfacher was, als auf zwei Beinen und mit bloßen Händen, statt Pranken.“  
„Dann werde ich mich um die Krähen kümmern“ Harry wollte schon in das Haus rein, da kam ein zerzauster Fenrir raus und hatte drei junge Krähen, im Käfig, dabei.  
„Verdammter Idiot“ knurrte der Rudelführer wild:  
„Hat schon wieder eine getötet. Mir reicht es jetzt.“  
„Ich nehme die drei“ bestimmte Harry sofort und holte sich den Käfig, mit den verängstigten Tieren:  
„Ich kümmere mich um sie und wenn ich die Kolonie verlasse, finde ich vorher sicher gute Besitzer für sie.“  
„Und schon hast du mir eine Last abgenommen“ freute Fenrir sich:  
„Denn ich hätte jetzt nicht gewusst, wohin mit denen. Hätte sie wahrscheinlich Nathan gebracht, damit er Besitzer findet, oder sie in eine andere Zucht gibt.“  
„Nathan hat genügend anderes zu tun, ich kümmere mich um sie. Erstmal müssen sie ihre Angst verlieren“ Harry trug den Käfig zurück zum Haus des Rudelführers, aber kaum hatte er dort die Tür erreicht, rumpelte es hinter ihm schon wieder. Ein wilder Werwolf mit kurzem schwarzen Haar und hochrotem Gesicht, war aus dem Haus gekommen und wollte sich wohl nun endgültig mit Fenrir anlegen.  
„Das sind meine Krähen“ brüllte er:  
„Ich brauche das Geld.“  
„Wenn sie dir wichtig wären, dann würdest du sie nicht regelmäßig in deinen Wutanfällen töten“ Fenrir packte sich sein Rudelmitglied und im nächsten Moment landete der ehemalige „Züchter“ auf dem Boden, wurde solange in den Dreck gedrückt, bis er winselte.  
Man musste nicht nur sehr stark dafür sein, einen so kräftigen Mann so lang am Boden zu halten, sondern auch ausdauernd und willensstark. Denn Fenrir drückte ihn nicht nur runter, er knurrte zu dem auch und spießte ihn förmlich mit Blicken auf.  
Das war eindeutig ein werwölfisches Verhalten, ein Anzeigen der Rangfolge und wie sich Michael seinem Rudelführer zu verhalten hatte. Jan stand dabei und knurrte leise dazu, Harry nahm an, dass er über Michael stand, aber trotzdem weit unter Fenrir. Ansonsten hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht gewagt auch nur ansatzweise zu knurren.  
„Seht ihr, Fenrir macht diesen bösen Mann rund“ versuchte Harry die Krähen zu beruhigen, die daraufhin tatsächlich leise krächzten, aber sich trotzdem immer noch schutzsuchend aneinander kuschelten. Sie waren jung, definitiv noch nicht ausgewachsen, Harry beschloss sofort sich in der Stadt Bücher über Krähen zu besorgen... wenn es da welche gab.  
Aber da wahrscheinlich fast jeder Werwolf eine hatte, war es gar nicht so unmöglich.  
Aber wieso hielten sie sich keine Eulen?  
Harry betrat das Haus und nahm von dem restlichen Fleisch auf seinem Teller, befreite es am Spülbecken von der Soße und verteilte es dann an die drei Krähen. Die zögerten erst, nahmen es dann aber doch hungrig an und verschlangen es mit glücklich klappernden Schnäbeln.  
„Sie fressen“ freute sich Fenrir, als dieser ins Haus kam:  
„Es sind drei Mädchen, das habe ich als einziges noch aus Michael rausbekommen. Er hat sich verzogen, wenn er noch mal aufmuckt kann er demnächst an Vollmond an Aas kauen, anstatt an frisch erlegtem Wild.“  
„Du kannst ihm auch außerhalb des Vollmondes seinen Rang nehmen?“  
„Ja. Und das ist auch der beste Zeitpunkt dafür, jedenfalls für mich. Ist schon mal passiert, dass ich bei einem Rangfolgekampf zu fest zugebissen habe und dann gab es ein totes Rudelmitglied. Nimmt einem keiner übel, außer ich mir selbst. Mit der Zeit habe ich beschlossen solche Probleme außerhalb des Vollmondes zu regeln, damit mich meine Instinkte nicht übermannen und ich mich besser zügeln kann.“  
„Ich verstehe das“ Harry erkannte in diesem Moment, das Fenrir sich nicht nur gerne um sein Rudel kümmerte, sondern auch sehr gutmütig war.  
Er war wirklich vollkommen harmlos.  
„Das freut mich“ nickte der alte Wolf und folgte Harry in dessen Zimmer, wo dieser den Käfig abstellte und die Tür öffnete:  
„Wirst dich bestimmt gut um sie kümmern. Krähen sind einfach zu halten, fressen alles, nur Schokolade sollten sie nicht bekommen.“  
„Gehen sie auf die Jagd?“  
„Nicht alle. Wenn sie für längere Strecken trainiert sind, dann erlegen sie unterwegs was, sind sie nur für die Kolonie da, dann wollen sie nur gefüttert werden. Die da sind ungefähr ein Jahr alt, und noch von Michaels Eltern ausgebildet worden... denke es sind Koloniekrähen. Intelligent, aber die kriegen nicht mal eine Ratte geschnappt.“  
„Wahrscheinlich ist das auch ganz gut so“ Harry hielt den Dreien noch etwas Fleisch hin, wollte aber auch das sie aus dem Käfig kamen. Sie zögerten, rochen aber auch das Fleisch, langsam kamen sie vor und trauten sich dann auch raus. Sie waren alle vollkommen schwarz, der Schnabel, die Augen und Füße, nur eine hatte auf der Stirn einen weißen Fleck.  
„Das ist Karliah“ bestimmte Harry den Namen für die Krähe mit dem weißen Fleck:  
„Die da hinten ist Betty, und die ist Amelie. Ich kann sie zwar bald nicht mehr wirklich auseinander halten, aber sie brauchen Namen.“ Karliah war es auch die als erstes bei Harry auf den Arm hüpfte und sich von dort aus das Fleisch holte.  
Erst dann folgten ihr die anderen, und nur wenig später saßen die drei auf Harrys Schultern, klapperten ihn von dort aus liebevoll an.  
„Ich glaube sie haben noch Hunger, gib ihnen was rohes und dann gehen wir, ohne sie, raus. Ich stelle dir ein paar Leute vor und zeige dir auch, wo du selbst alles kaufen kannst... wo ist dein Geld?“  
„Hier im Koffer“ Harry deutete darauf:  
„Ich hab es klein gezaubert, weil es sehr viel ist.“  
„Wir bringen es zu unserem Bankhaus, dort bekommst du einen eigenen Platz für das Geld und keiner wird es dort stehlen können. Ist wie ein Verlies, nur wird es nicht von Kobolden bewacht, sondern von Werwölfen... was machst du da?“  
Harry hatte seinen Koffer geöffnet und das Geld vergrößert, sofort nahm es das halbe Zimmer ein und die Krähen hüpften erschrocken auf den Schreibtisch.  
„Ich will Fleisch für die drei Mädels kaufen und brauche deswegen Geld, und ich möchte auch beim Bäcker einiges holen. Es gibt doch sicher Brot dort?“  
„Natürlich. Dann zeige ich dir diese beiden Geschäfte als erstes“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich und das Geld wurde wieder klein gezaubert.  
Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Harry sich in die Gemeinschaft integrierte und die Krähen waren ein guter Anfang dafür.


	5. Chapter 5

„Wieso haltet ihr keine Eulen“ Harry hatte einen Korb in Fenrirs Rumpelkammer gefunden und dort hinein ein Kissen gelegt. Nun hockten die drei Krähen in diesem kleinen Nest und ruhten sich erstmal aus, während der Held dem Rudelführer aus dem Haus raus folgte.  
„Eulen schmecken gut, und sie wehren sich nicht“ nickte der alte Wolf:  
„Ich stelle dir gleich mal unseren Bäcker Richard vor, und seinen Raben Dante. Wir haben nicht nur Krähen, es gibt einen einzigen Rabenzüchter an der Küste und Dante stammt von dort. Wichtig ist, wenn du den Laden betrittst, musst du erstmal Dante begrüßen und ihn am Bauch kraulen. Zeig keine Angst.“  
„Wieso hat er einen Raben?“  
„Weil der nicht nur etwas größere Lieferungen, in die Stadt zum Beispiel, bewältigen kann, sondern auch ein guter Wächter ist. Nathan isst zum Beispiel die Backwaren nur von Richard, deswegen muss Dante ein paar mal die Woche mit einer Lieferung zu ihm.“  
Sie steuerten den Bäcker an und Fenrir trat auch gleich ein, streckte seine Hand nach links aus und schien da etwas zu kraulen, oder jemanden, dann ging er weiter rein. Also saß dieser Rabe genau neben der Tür, Harry atmete tief durch und trat ebenfalls ein, sah nach Links und erschrak für einen kurzen Moment. Dante war riesig, mindestens so groß wie ein Adler und seine dunkelgrauen Augen spießten den Jungen förmlich auf. Sein Schnabel wirkte wie eine steinharte, scharfe Waffe, war etwas heller als der restliche schwarze Körper und auch die Füße schienen eher grau zu sein.  
Dante beugte den Kopf runter und krächzte dann ein dunkles, unmenschlich wirkendes „Hallo“ hervor.  
Harry erschrak erneut.  
„Ich habe schon von dem Menschen gehört“ verkündete eine männliche Stimme, Harry wagte es aber nicht von dem Raben weg zu schauen, der anscheinend sogar sprechen konnte.  
„Ha... ha... hallo“ stotterte der entsetzte Held.  
„Musst keine Angst vor Dante haben. Er kennt nur keine Menschen, halt ihm mal die Hand hin“ forderte die Stimme, es war wohl der Bäcker, Harry zitterte nun am ganzen Leib, als er die Hand hob und sie dem großen Raben hin hielt.  
Dante schien nun an der Hand zu schnuppern, rieb sich dann mit dem Schnabel daran und streckte am Ende Harry seinen Bauch entgegen. Was hatte Fenrir gesagt, man solle seinen Bauch kraulen? Der Held nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und kraulte Dante die prächtigen Federn, woraufhin dieser ein Gurren hören ließ.  
„Siehst du, alles ist gut. Er hat dich jetzt akzeptiert“ freute sich Richard und Harry wagte es nun sich ihm zuzuwenden... dem Bäcker fehlte das linke Auge. Er trug eine Augenklappe und um diese herum war alles vernarbt, man sah trotz des Stückes Leder genau, dass das Auge fehlte und die Haut darüber zugenäht wurde.  
„Bin mit ihm hergekommen, um ihm ein paar Leute vorzustellen“ erklärte Fenrir:  
„Außerdem will er Brot kaufen.“  
„Ich habe drei Sorten Brot immer da, aber ich backe auch nach Wunsch. Fenrir liebt zum Beispiel ein Brot mit Speck und Zwiebeln“ nickte der Bäcker gemütlich und wandte sich seinen Auslagen zu:  
„Sicher hast du einige Fragen zu Dante, ja, er hat mir das Auge genommen. Habe eine Tochter und sie war damals gerade zwei Jahre alt, ich blieb an einem Vollmond bei ihr, während meine Frau in den Wald ging. Wir haben uns immer abgewechselt, einer hat auf Emma aufgepasst, einer ging in den Wald und in der Nacht war ich dran. Zusammen mit Dante... und dann bekam ich Hunger, und auf die ganz dumme Idee mir Dante zu holen. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, er aber schon, und er hat sich natürlich gewehrt. Er hat sich mein Auge, in dem Kampf, geholt und das war nicht sonderlich angenehm gewesen.“  
„Natürlich wollte Richard dann Dante sofort loswerden und suchte nach einem neuen Besitzer, oder ähnlichem“ fügte Fenrir hinzu:  
„Aber nur drei Tage nach diesem Vollmond, brach in der Bäckerei ein Feuer aus.“  
„Wir wohnen über dem Laden und schnell stand alles in Flammen. Später haben wir rausgefunden, dass Kohle in meinem Ofen wieder aufflammte“ Richard zeigte kurz nach Oben und gab dann Harry von seinem Brot, um ihn probieren zu lassen:  
„Meine Frau und ich kamen ohne weiteres noch rechtzeitig raus, aber unsere Tochter, und Dante, waren noch drin. Ich wollte schon wieder rein, in das brennende Haus, um Emma zu retten, da kommt der verdammte Vogel raus geflogen und hat meine Tochter dabei. Hat sie einfach mit den Krallen an ihrem Nachthemd gepackt und durch ein geschlossenes Fenster getragen. Er muss mit einer unsagbaren Kraft gegen die Scheibe geflogen sein, mit dem harten Schnabel zuerst. Haben sich natürlich Beide dabei verletzt, aber sie haben es gut überstanden. Emma ist jetzt sechs Jahre alt und liebt Dante über alles, danach konnte ich ihn ja auch nicht mehr wegschicken. Und das mit dem Auge war im Grunde auch meine Schuld gewesen. Welches Brot schmeckt dir am Besten?“  
„Das Weißbrot, aber eigentlich sind alle sehr gut. Aber jetzt nehme ich erstmal nur das Weißbrot mit“ Harry sah zu Dante, der sich gerade die Federn pflegte:  
„Er kann sprechen.“  
„Na ja, Sprechen würde ich das nicht nennen. Er sagt auch manchmal „Hallo Dante“, weil es das ist was die Kunden zu ihm sagen. Raben und Krähen sind sehr gut darin zu imitieren, und es dann auch gezielt einzusetzen.  
Gab hier mal eine Krähe, die ist jede Vollmondnacht an das andere Ende des Waldes geflogen und hat da geheult. Alle Werwölfe sind natürlich sofort hin, um zu schauen wer da heult, sie ist dann schnell zurück zu unserem Lager geflogen und hat sich über die frische Beute her gemacht. Sie hat immer genau nach der Jagd die Nummer abgezogen, wahrscheinlich saß sie in der Nähe unseres Lagers in einem Baum und hat darauf gewartet. Und als wir dann zurück kamen, waren ein gutes Herz, eine leckere Leber, oder ein paar besonders zarte Streifen Fleisch verschwunden. Irgendwann kam Elisabeth auf die Idee, eine Wache abzustellen und der hat dann die Krähe gestellt, natürlich waren wir ihr aber nicht böse, eher amüsiert darüber... und über unsere eigene Dummheit“ Richard lachte fröhlich auf und packte Harry nicht nur das Weißbrot ein, sondern auch ein paar Schokobrötchen und Puddingteilchen:  
„Wir machen schon was mit, mit den Krähen und Raben. Hab gehört du hast drei von Michael übernommen. Die werden bestimmt bei dir besser leben, als bei ihm, solltest du Fragen oder Probleme haben, kannst du immer zu mir kommen. Habe Dante jetzt fast dreißig Jahre, da hat man schon alles an Krankheiten und Problemen mitgemacht.“  
„Danke“ staunte Harry und musste nur das Brot bezahlen, sicher wollte Richard ihn als neuen Kunden gewinnen, aber dafür musste er ihm wirklich nichts schenken:  
„Werden die Vögel so alt?“  
„Dante ist schon ein Senior, aber wird sicher noch fünfzehn Jahre haben. Die kleineren werden nicht so alt. Hier, alter Junge“ Richard schnappte sich ein Brötchen und warf es über Harry hinweg, Dante fing es mit dem Schnabel auf und zerpflückte es sofort auf seiner Stange:  
„Hängt auch viel mit der Ernährung zusammen, Dante kriegt nur rohes Fleisch, Obst, Gemüse und dreimal am Tag ein Brötchen. Keine Süßigkeiten, keine starken Gewürze, will ja lange was von ihm haben.“  
„Das scheint mir am Klügsten, was die Ernährung angeht“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Und ich gebe zu, ich möchte auch nicht immer extra Fleisch kochen, sie können es ruhig roh essen.“  
„Und deswegen gehen wir jetzt zu Mike rüber“ bestimmte Fenrir und nahm dem Helden seine Tüte ab, bei der Verabschiedung kraulten sie Dante noch einmal, dafür ließ er sogar extra das Brötchen kurz in Ruhe und streckte ihnen seinen Bauch entgegen. Irgendwie war das süß, nicht nur das dieser Vogel ein Held war, nein, er wollte auf seine alten Tage immer noch Aufmerksamkeit und regelmäßige Streicheleinheiten. Und sicher streichelte ihn jeder Kunde täglich... es gab wirklich keinen Grund Angst zu haben.  
„Ich glaube ich würde Dante dann auch verzeihen“ Harry wurde sehr nachdenklich:  
„Und ich wäre ihm auch sehr dankbar.“  
„Alle Krähenvögel wehren sich“ erklärte Fenrir ernst:  
„Das wusste Richard, aber sein Hunger hat ihn übermannt, deswegen wollte er sich Dante holen. Und der hätte dann noch nicht mal geschmeckt. Gäbe es den Schutz nicht, wäre seine Tochter seine erste Wahl gewesen... Emma wurde letztes Jahr von ihrer Mutter gebissen, soweit ich mich erinnere.“  
„Und Eulen schmecken sogar mir“ erinnerte Harry sich leise, im Malfoy Manor gab es das Fleisch Sonntags, und es war wirklich sehr lecker gewesen. Und es tat ihm auch nicht leid, es gab Eulen die waren Haustiere und Briefträger, und Eulen die kamen auf den Teller. Genauso war es doch auch mit den Pferden der Kolonie, einige kamen auf den Teller, andere wurden geritten.  
Sie betraten die Metzgerei, hinter der Theke stand ein kräftiger Werwolf, ohne Haare und mindestens schon so alt wie Elisabeth.  
„Fenrir, alter Wolf“ begrüßte er den Rudelführer:  
„Du kommst genau richtig, dein Schinken ist gerade fertig geworden. Und den Menschen hast du auch mitgebracht, Jan hat mir eben von ihm erzählt... Giselle, komm doch mal her und gib dem Menschen eine Auswahl zum Probieren. Ich hole Fenrirs Schinken“ Mike ging weg, stattdessen kam eine Werwölfin, welche so war wie der Rudelführer die Frauen von Island beschrieben hatte, groß, kräftig gebaut und mit langen blonden Zöpfen. Sie lächelte den Beiden freundlich zu, begrüßte Harry und Fenrir gleichermaßen herzlich, und fing dann an eine Probierauswahl zusammen zu stellen.  
„Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen gesehen“ erzählte sie fröhlich:  
„Also keinen, der nicht Werwölfe als Vorfahren hat. Willst du dich beißen lassen?“  
„Nein. Ich bin nur... zu meinem Schutz hier. Das ist alles. Das hier ist wahrscheinlich der sicherste Ort in der ganzen magischen Welt, jedenfalls für mich zur Zeit. Eben weil hier keine Menschen rein dürfen.“  
„Und auch nicht mit Gewalt am Wächter vorbei kommen“ nickte Giselle heftig und reichte Harry einen Teller, sofort bedankte er sich und fing an zu probieren, Mike kam zurück mit einem Schinken, der halb so groß war wie der Held selbst. Und er konnte sehen wie Fenrir ein Sabbern unterdrücken musste.  
„Ich hoffe du gibt’s dem Jungen was davon ab, der muss gut essen, so dünn wie er ist“ lachte der Metzger fröhlich.  
„Wollt ihr mich mästen, für Vollmond“ grinste Harry frech und wurde dafür weiterhin fröhlich angelacht.  
„Ich hoffe du sicherst dich in der Nacht, und auch an Halloween“ warnte dann Giselle lächelnd.  
„Fenrir meinte ich komme zu einem Valdor, auf die Pferdefarm, weil dieser für die Verwandlung nicht da ist. Mir macht es nichts aus, dann auch mal nach den Pferden zu sehen.“  
„Das wird er sicher zu schätzen wissen. Unser ganzes Pferdefleisch kommt von seiner Farm, eigentlich sogar das ganze Pferdefleisch für die Kolonie, auch Fenrirs Schinken“ erzählte Mike, während Fenrir den Schinken abstellte und dann mit Harry zusammen Fleisch aussuchte, auch rohes für die drei Krähen:  
„Valdors Familie hat die Pferdefarm kurz nach der Gründung der Kolonie aufgebaut und seit dem betreiben sie sie. Valdor ist so rein Werwolf, von Geburt an, dass er mit dem Biss nur noch die Verwandlung bekommen hat. Alles andere war schon vorher da. Er hätte noch nicht mal gebissen werden müssen.“  
„Jetzt bin ich noch mehr gespannt darauf ihn kennenzulernen“ nickte Harry heftig und schob sich ein Stück Salami in den Mund:  
„Davon kaufe ich auch etwas, die Wurst ist lecker.“  
„Das ist Rind, das Fleisch wird nur importiert, aber die Wurst mache ich selber“ freute Mike sich, und noch mehr als Harry ihm die ganze, teure Salami abkaufte.  
Am Ende nahm Fenrir noch zwei Tüten an sich, und den Schinken, so verließen sie die Metzgerei und zauberten vor der Tür alles nach Hause.  
„Wann kann ich Valdor treffen“ fragte Harry sofort neugierig. Langsam wurde das Gefühl besser und er freute sich schon darauf nicht nur den Pferdefarmer kennenzulernen, sondern auch bald einmal die Stadt zu sehen und Nathan dort in seinem Palast zu besuchen.  
„Bald“ versprach Fenrir ihm zufrieden:  
„Jetzt gehen wir aber erstmal zum Ledergerber, der macht auch ein paar Klamotten, für die du dann nicht extra in die Stadt laufen musst.“


	6. Chapter 6

Harry wachte auf, weil ihm irgendetwas an der Nase zupfte... oder irgendjemand. Es war wirklich ein Zupfen, spitz irgendwie, als würde man mit einer Zange an seiner Nase ziehen.  
Wieso?  
Warum weckte man ihn so mehr oder weniger unangenehm?  
Ob es Fenrir war?  
Nein, der würde ihn sicher polternd und lautstark wecken, ihm vielleicht sogar die Decke wegziehen. Auf jeden Fall war er keiner, der für so etwas extra eine Zange auspackte... und überhaupt, niemand kam auf die Idee jemanden mit einer Zange aufzuwecken... vielleicht war es ja gar keine.  
Harry gähnte und spürte dabei etwas weiches an seinen Lippen, vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah die drei Krähen auf seiner Brust sitzen. Ganz nah an seinem Hals, Karliah hatte einen Flügel auf sein Kinn gelegt, das war wohl das Weiche gewesen.  
Sicher war einer der Schnäbel die vermeintliche Zange gewesen.  
Sie krächzten ihn gleichzeitig an und ließen sich dann ordentlich von ihm kraulen, Betty legte sich förmlich in seine Hand, Amelie drehte sich auf den Rücken damit Harry besser an ihren Bauch kam.  
„Ihr seid so niedlich“ stellte der junge Held schmunzelnd fest und setzte sich dann vorsichtig auf, die drei rollten auf seinen Schoß, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt weitere Streicheleinheiten zu fordern. Nun lagen sie alle drei auf dem Rücken und wollten die Bäuche gekrault haben.  
Sein erster Morgen in der Kolonie, und er fing gleich so gut an.  
Am Tag zuvor war er mit Fenrir noch beim Gerber, und in dem kleinen Supermarkt gewesen. Dort gab es dann auch Gemüse und Obst. Zwar war es teuer, jedoch frisch und besonders die Früchte sehr lecker, aber Harry ahnte so etwas schon und war auch bereit das zu bezahlen.  
Trotzdem würde er auch Lucius später davon schreiben, vielleicht schickte der ihm ein paar haltbare Sachen wie Nudeln, und getrockneten Kürbis.  
„...Dieser Junge hat Voldemort getötet“, der junge Mann stand gerade auf, die Krähen flogen zum Fenster und sahen neugierig hinaus, als sie den alten Wolf von draußen her schimpfen hörten:  
„Und damit hat er euer aller Leben gesichert, wenn nicht sogar gerettet. Da können wir ihm doch wohl noch etwas Schutz bieten, wir schulden ihm alle etwas.“  
„Etliche von uns haben auch in der Schlacht gekämpft und sicher hätte Voldemort ebenso nicht überlebt, wenn einer von uns ihm den Kopf abgerissen hätte“ war die schimpfende Antwort, woraufhin Harry zum Fenster ging, um es zu öffnen. Er musste das klarstellen, auch um Fenrir aus der Sache rauszuhalten.  
„Das stimmt nicht“ erklärte er ernst und setzte sich dabei neben die Krähen auf die Fensterbank:  
„Voldemort hatte seine Seele in Horkruxe gebannt, bevor ich ihn töten konnte, musste ich alle Horkruxe vernichten, und ich war auch einer. Nagini war einer, die anderen Seelenstücke befanden sich in Gegenständen. Ich musste sterben, um ihn töten zu können. Wäre nur ein Seelenstück übrig geblieben, hätte er auch ohne Kopf weiter gelebt. Was meint ihr, was er gemacht hat, nachdem ich ihn als Baby aus seinem Körper geschossen habe? Und es gab eine Prophezeiung. Ich musste also nicht nur sterben, sondern auch leben um ihn töten zu können. Das war nicht einfach gewesen, wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt.“  
Die zwei Werwölfe, die Fenrir wahrscheinlich wegen dem Menschen in der Kolonie stellten, schwiegen nun betroffen, aber nur für wenige Momente.  
„Und wieso kannst du das Problem dann nicht selbst lösen, wieso musst du dich verstecken“ schimpfte einer der Beiden.  
„Weil das Problem mich nicht direkt angreift, er macht es aus dem Hinterhalt und es ist ihm egal wer dabei noch zu schaden kommen könnte. Voldemort hat sich mir immer angekündigt, wenn er in der Nähe war, dann habe ich es sofort gewusst. Aber diesmal ist das nicht der Fall, dieser Angreifer, oder es sind sogar mehrere, wollen wahrscheinlich seinen Tod rächen, oder ähnliches, und sie greifen mich immer ganz feige aus dem Verborgenen an. Und jetzt lasst Fenrir in Ruhe, ich bin froh und dankbar das er mich aufgenommen hat. Und ich störe euch doch nicht, oder bin gefährlich für euch... ich komme doch nicht mal ansatzweise gegen einen von euch an, nicht mal mit Magie. Schalte ich auch nur einen aus, habe ich sicher gleich fünfzig andere am Hals, und ihr seid alle das doppelte und dreifache von mir. Ihr macht euch lächerlich, wenn ihr euch von mir bedroht fühlt.“  
Er kehrte in das Zimmer zurück, schloss das Fenster und ging dann ins Bad, dort musste er erstmal tief durchatmen, denn sein Herz schlug ihm vor Aufregung bis zum Hals. Hoffentlich hatte er keinen Fehler begangen, denn Fenrir war der Rudelführer und musste seine Autorität wahren... aber andererseits ging es dabei um ihn, und nicht um das Rudel.  
Es war bestimmt alles richtig.  
Als Harry dann unter der Dusche stand, hörte er wie jemand in sein Zimmer kam und erstmal von den Krähen krächzend begrüßt wurde.  
„Ihr kriegt gleich ein ordentliches Frühstück“ brummte Fenrir die Tiere gemütlich an und klopfte dann an die Badtür an:  
„Das war gerade gut gewesen, hast mir einiges an Ärger erspart.“  
Harry kam raus, hatte sich nur ein Handtuch umgebunden und suchte so seine Sachen zusammen.  
„Ich dachte mir schon von Anfang an, dass ich hier nicht bei allen willkommen bin... woran erkenne ich eigentlich, ob eine Sache rudelintern ist, oder nicht?“  
„Irgendeiner der Kontrahenten knurrt. Gerade hat keiner geknurrt, sie fühlten sich nur durch dich in ihrem Frieden gestört. Aber das ist auch ganz logisch, denn es war noch nie ein Mensch in der Kolonie.“  
„Ich verstehe das, aber so kann die Kolonie vielleicht auch etwas lernen...“  
„Wir sperren uns nicht ein, weil wir nichts mit euch zu tun haben wollen. Wir sperren uns ein, weil es sonst auf kurz oder lang nur noch Werwölfe auf der Welt geben würde“ grinste Fenrir fett:  
„Aber ich weiß was du meinst. Ich mache Frühstück, meine berühmten Speck-Sandwiches. Hast ja gestern Brot gekauft.“  
Er verließ das Zimmer und Harry zog die Lederklamotten an, welche er am Vortag gekauft hatte. Die wärmten zwar nicht, aber Fenrir meinte das die Werwölfe gerne Leder trugen, weil der kalte Wind nicht durch kam. Der war meistens auch feucht, und im schlimmsten Fall voller Schwefel, weil er alles von den Geysiren und heißen Quellen mit sich trug.  
Harry würde schon sehen, ob das mit dem Leder auch für ihn funktionierte, einen warmen Umhang bekam er jedenfalls nur in der Stadt.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht wie wir dich in die Stadt bekommen“ empfing Fenrir ihn, als Harry in die Küche kam und sich dort an den Esstisch setzte:  
„Eventuell müssen wir doch erst zu Valdor, und uns dort ein Pferd leihen. Aber wenn wir bei Valdor auflaufen, kommen wir da vor heute Abend nicht mehr raus.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Weil er gern Gesellschaft hat“, Fenrir grinste wieder und Harry hob neugierig eine Augenbraue, da steckte doch mehr hinter.  
„Geht es dabei um Fleisch, oder Alkohol? Oder gar Schokolade?“  
Nachdem der junge Mann am Vortag das zehn Meter lange Schokoladenregal im Supermarkt sah, dachte er sich schon, was in der Kolonie am Wichtigsten war... gleich neben dem Fleisch. Und da war es auch kein Wunder, dass Harry einen Kakao zu seinem Sandwich bekam.  
Ein Kakao der zu neunzig Prozent aus Schokolade bestand, der junge Mann war sich sicher, wenn er noch ein wenig wartete, konnte er den aus der Tasse kratzen.  
„Schokoladenlikör“ brummte Fenrir leicht verlegen in seinen Bart:  
„Er macht ihn selbst... und das sehr gut. Immer ein guter Grund ihn zu besuchen, und das weiß er.“  
„Vielleicht sollte ich lieber mit jemand anderes, vernünftigeres, zu Valdor gehen. Elisabeth vielleicht.“  
„Valdor liebt Elisabeth, also platonisch. Er wird sie solange mit allem bewirten, was er da hat, und bis sie dann nach Hause rollen muss. Einmal hat er sie zwei Tage nicht gehen lassen und sie musste noch an Vollmond dauernd rülpsen.“  
Harry sah ihn entsetzt an, entweder war Valdor der beste Gastgeber aller Zeiten, oder er befand sich in einer Kolonie voller Weichwölfe.  
„Wir gehen gleich zur Farm und du wirst dich beherrschen“ bestimmte der Held ernst:  
„Ich habe keine Lust dir den ganzen Tag beim Trinken zuzusehen... und am Ende bist du noch betrunken, und ich muss sehen wie ich dich nach Hause bekomme.“  
„Wir schlafen dann bei Valdor“ grinste Fenrir böse und musste einem halbherzig geworfenem Stück Fleisch ausweichen, welches er auch sofort vom Boden aufhob, kurz abspülte und dann aß.  
„Du wirst selbst nicht widerstehen können“ prophezeite der Rudelführer seinem jungen Mitbewohner:  
„Jeder liebt Valdor, und seine Pferde, und nicht nur den Likör, sondern auch seine Kochkünste. Du wirst schon sehen.“


End file.
